1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an object that combines utility with beauty. This object of original and novel design, that is realized in very decorative fashion, is a perfume bottle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the field of deluxe perfumes to provide a large range of packaging for perfumes. The perfumes are presented, for example, in luxurious bottles with very elaborate shapes that must be thrown away when they are empty, which one generally regrets doing. There are also strictly functional bottles which are called "refills" and have no decoration. These refill bottles are intended to be housed in a decorative case.
The cases are generally of altogether cylindrical shape and consist of two parts that are screwed together after the refill bottle is placed inside. Such cases are usually made of plastic material or metal.